Higher Apprenticeship - Mineral Products Technology at the University of Derby
University of derby Higher Apprenticeships are an excellent way of developing and motivating your workforce to maximise the potential of your business. Not only will your employee benefit from a completely tailored path to higher qualifications, but your business will benefit too: *Improve your bottom line *Fill any skills gaps *Motivate your staff *Shape your workforce Aimed at attracting young people into the industry, the Higher Apprenticeship in Mineral Products Technology has been developed to address the specific needs of the sector. As an organisation you will provide your apprentices with an introduction to work in a variety of environments via an on-site training programme bespoke to your organisational needs. Why choose this course? Apprentices will work alongside experienced staff to gain job-specific skills, whilst also following their programme of study at University of Derby Corporate. It utilises a blended approach to studying, with much of the programme being work based, supported by online learning and project weeks at the University and in the field. Your apprentices will be encouraged to think creatively, become self-motivated and develop academic research and writing skills. Self study is accompanied by an extensive range of support including an online e-learning portal and e-portfolio, regular communication from tutors, voice guided lecture presentations and a LinkedIn support group for discussion with peers. This approach reduces time away from the workplace for your apprentice and ensures that they can continue to study even if working in different, and sometimes remote, locations across the UK The Course The Higher Apprenticeship in Mineral Products Technology combines practical skill development with higher education qualifications developing competence in the real-life environment of your workplace, so preparing your apprentices for their first supervisory position. It’s been designed in partnership with industry and leading professional bodies such as the Institute of Quarrying and the Mineral Products Qualifications Council, so you can be sure the content addresses the key skill issues you are facing as an employer. 'Core skills' The two year course begins with a core foundation year where apprentices cover personal learning and thinking skills (the important behavioural skills of employability). They will also cover the key technical areas of health, safety and environmental awareness, as well as an overview of the industry, an introduction to geology and geoscience and quality and product awareness. Subsequent years enable your apprentices to specialise depending on your organisation’s activity, so that they develop sector-relevant skills. The programme is fully SASE (Specification for Apprenticeship Standard in England) compliant and on successful completion your apprentices will gain: *a Higher Apprenticeship Framework Completion Certificate *a University of Derby Higher National Certificate (HNC) - 2 years, or a Higher National Diploma (HND/Foundation Degree) - 3 years. *a Level 4 NVQ Diploma in Health, Safety and Environmental Management in the Extractives and Mineral Processing Industries* * This is not a compulsory element of the programme and can be replaced with another relevent level 4 module. On completion, apprentices can choose to continue their studies and progress to achieve a full honours degree.